Najica Blitz Tactics: Scent of Danger
by Sonic Angel
Summary: By day, Shinichi Kuritomo is the top employee of Sounds Inc., a company who makes custom ring tones. By night, he's the top freelance secret agent, 059! What happens when he meets Najica Hiragi? R&R, and find out! (Najica Blitz Tactics)


**Najica Blitz Tactics: Scent of Danger, Sound of Action!**

**By Sonic Angel**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Najica Blitz. Does it LOOK like I own it? DIDN'T THINK SO!

**"**A self-made businessman who doesn't work for anyone, Shinichi 'Blitz' Kuritomo, is an incredible youth with the special ability to identify 500 sounds. By day, he sells his recently made 'Espionage' line of perfumes and creates his stylish ring tones for all to hear and smell. But, whenever Shinichi's Blitz Flip Scent Cell Phone rings ominously, he becomes the top freelance gentleman's secret agent, Agent 059. Thus begins, Scent of Danger, Sound of Action!"

**A** young man wearing black pants, a white T Shirt, and a scientist lab coat, with a flip Scent Cell Phone was heading to CRI Cosmetics. This young man also had green eyes, and blue hair. This is Shinichi Kuritomo. The genius of sound, and for his age, he's young. 25, be more precise. As a freelance businessman, and the very first in Neo-Tokyo, he's pretty famous. Why is he famous? Well, he and his friends Usagi, Yamato, Mia, and Katsuya run the freelance Sounds, Inc. A company that makes ring tones for the cell phones of today. Also, recently, Shinichi started on his 'Espionage' perfume and colognes line. Women want to see him. For one woman, seeing the 25 year-old genius of Sounds, Inc. walking down the street would make her faint. Men want to _be_ him, for his fame, fortune, ingenuity, and above all, his cool, calm, demeanor. _Most_ women, that is.

**J**ust then, his Cell phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Shinichi here."

**O**n the other end of the line, was a very, _very_ angry Katsuya. She roared, "SHINICHI KIKEN KURITOMO!!!!!!!"

**S**hinichi sighed, "Oi, Katsuya. Gee, you sound angry."

**K**atsuya roared again "GEE, SHINICHI, WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST DAMN CLUE?!"

**S**hinichi, being the calm one quipped, "Calm down. Tell me, why are you mad at me?"

**T**his was when Katsuya _really_ began to tell him off. She said, "When you brought that Friday perfume from CRI…"

**Flashback Sequence**

** A**t the mall of Neo Tokyo, Shinichi went to Macy's. He immediately went to the cologne section and he saw the CRI section. He said, "CRI's been _pretty_ big as of today."

**T**he clerk saw him and he said, "Hello, Mr. Kuritomo. What brings you to the CRI section today?"

**S**hinichi smiled, "I see that CRI's heard of _me_."

**T**he clerk answered, "Who wouldn't? I mean, come on! Mr. Kuritomo, you're the _first_ freelance businessman!"

**S**hinichi said, "So I see." Then, he said, "Gomen nasai. I haven't answered your question. The reason that I'm here… Is that I wanted to try something… New."

**T**he clerk said, "Well then, you've come to the right place, Shinichi! We have our Days line of colognes that we'd be _more_ than happy to try and sell you to. Now tell me, Mr. Kuritomo, what's your favorite day of the week?"

**S**hinichi grinned, "Friday!"

**T**he clerk got out the Friday tester, and he sprayed some on Shinichi's wrist. He smelled it, and he exclaimed, "FORGET ABOUT WAITING FOR FRIDAY! THIS MIXTURE OF SCENTS… It's… It's… ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! THIS IS WHAT FRIDAY _SHOULD_ SMELL LIKE!"

**T**he clerk smiled, "Well, it seems you like it, Mr. Kuritomo."

**S**hinichi said, "One bottle, please."

**T**he clerk got him the bottle and he asked, "Cash, or credit?"

**S**hinichi said, "Charge, please." Then, he asked, "Who's responsible for this awesome line of scents? Whoever made this, must, must be some kind of a perfume genius!"

**T**hen, a voice called out, "Thank you, Mr. Kuritomo. Or, should I call you 'Blitz'? I hear that you're a genius yourself."

**S**hinichi didn't have to turn around to know who it was. With his keen hearing, he knew that there was one woman with that cool, calm voice.

**"**Ah, the famed Najica Hiragi." Shinichi turned around and smiled, "It's high time we met."

**Flashback Ends**

** "**Yeah, so?" Shinichi said. "I had one meeting with her."

**K**atsuya said, "And you're going to meet her again in CRI HQ, right?"

**S**hinichi asked, "Well, you haven't explained why you're so angry…?"

**K**atsuya roared, "Well, can you explain to me why you have a secret mini Najica shrine AT YOUR CLOSET?!!!!!!"

**T**hat's when Shinichi punched certain numbers and his phone went into Static Mode. He smiled, "Uh, what was that, Katsuya? I… I can't hear you…. You… You're breaking up!"

**S**hinichi laughed, "Ah, the good old Static trick. The _oldest_ covert operative trick in the book."

**S**hinichi is not normal. With the special ability to identify almost 500 sounds, you'd think that Shinichi had some other surprises up his sleeve. And, you'd be right.

**S**hinichi has a sensitive nose. He's already identified exactly 450 scents with his snout. Not exactly like Najica, but he's getting there.

**A**nother amazing, yet weird thing about Shinichi is that whenever he accomplishes something, he has an uncontrollable urge to… Dance?! Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Shinichi Kuritomo can dance.

**A**s he arrived at CRI Cosmetics, all of the Days perfume and cologne scents were assaulting his nostrils.

**S**hinichi said, "Still trying to find Sunday, Najica?"

**S**hinichi arrived at the front desk. The young man at the desk asked, "Excuse me… Oh, my God. YOU'RE SHINICHI KURITOMO!"

**S**hinichi smiled, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

**T**he clerk asked, "So, what brings you here to CRI, Mr. Kuritomo?"

**S**hinichi answered, "I have an appointment with a miss… Najica Hiragi."

**T**he clerk answered, "She's at the perfume lab."

**S**hinichi laughed, "Still trying to find Sunday, eh? Just as I _thought_."

**T**he clerk gave Shinichi a pass and the clerk asked, "How are you going to find Najica san without a map?"

**S**hinichi grinned, "I'll do what 'Najica san' always does. Follow my nose."

**S**hinichi wore his badge and went to the elevator. Unbeknownst to him, a pinkish purple haired girl was watching him.

**S**hinichi took the elevator, and he was led to the fourth floor. He smelled the air and looked at the hallways. He instantly knew where Najica was.

**A**s Najica and Kirlia were working hard to make the last perfume of the Days line, there was a knock on the door.

**N**ajica asked, "Kirlia, please be a dear and open the door, will you?"

**K**irlia open the door, and suddenly, her cheeks began to blush, and Najica said, "Kirlia, who's at the door?"

**N**ajica only had to use her nose to find out the identity of her special guest. She smiled, "Still using Friday, Shinichi?"

**S**hinichi smiled, "Out of all of the scents of the Days line, Friday absolutely rocks."

**N**ajica asked, "So, Shinichi, why are you here?"

**S**hinichi said, "I, I don't usually do this, Najica, but… I'm here… To ask of your assistance."

**N**ajica said, "You, Shinichi Kuritomo, want my help? What for?"

**S**hinichi quipped, "As you know, I am almost finished creating my 'Espionage' line of scents. I've already done Action, Intrigue, Suspense, Romance, and Adventure. I need your assistance in creating my final scent, Danger. I already have an extensive set of scents, but… All of them don't seem to be the one."

**T**hat's when it hit Shinichi. "Of course!" Shinichi exclaimed. "We'll help each other! You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours! Not for real, of course."

**N**ajica smiled, "For you, Shinichi, I'll… _Think_ about your offer."

**J**ust then, a rose dropped from the air and a gloomy ring tone came from Shinichi's cell phone. Shinichi picked up the phone. He answered, "Yeah, I'm here… WHAT?! I'm on it! Meet you at your office, chief!"

**H**e hung up and looked at Najica. She was staring at the rose intently. Shinichi said, "I am so sorry, Najica. But I have to cut our meeting short. I… I have business to attend to."

**H**e gave Najica his almost full line of his Espionage perfume, and a disc. He said, "Catch ya later, Najica."

**Sonic Angel:** Just _what_ is Shinichi hiding? Next time, Shinichi, as Agent 059 is 'briefed', or 'boxed' on his mission… And, what this? He meets up with Najica… AGAIN?! And, who's this pretty girl with her? Next time, "Twin Snipers Attack! Shinichi's Double Life?" **(AN: Do not watch Najica Blitz Tactics… Unless you want to be talking about UNDERPANTS!)**


End file.
